earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Zademah
name: Zademah faction: Horde guild: Shlyphers shop game name: Zademah class: Hunter race: Troll gender: Male age: Kinda old height: Kinda tall weight: Kinda heavy hair: Green, like them eyes: Green skin: Greenish alignment: Neutral professions: Engineering, cooking and odd jobs =Physical Description= Average troll, one of the most noticable things about this troll is that his solid green hair appears to be constanly blown straight back, some people think its because of all the explosions he watches to closly =Personality= Most people think Zademah is an average troll...then he opens his mouth. Almost the instant he opens his mouth people think he is crazy or senile. However they be wrong, Zademah is actually quite brilliant, but his methods and way of thinking, or the talking to...himself? tends to have other misunderstand him a lot. That is if they can even get past his unusual accent, which is not trollish at all. =History= Most people that know Zademah know he was not raised by other trolls. And thats all that most people know. His more closer friends though have heard him tell a tale, while occasionally talking to imaginary friends for the story details, of how he was raised...sort of. He starts the tale by mentioning he did not know he was a troll or know what a troll was untill he was well into his adult life due to the fact he had never seen one and any life he had contact with had never seen a troll before. After half his life had gone by, Zad was able to figure out some of his past.Hearing of a village being destroyed, there were a group of men, of sorts, that decided to see if the village had any pots of gold lying around. So the leader of these "men" mounted his best tiger named scruffer and lead his men into the village. Once there he told his scribe to make note: "Aye, this village be lived buh giants." All of the remaining huts were almost 6 men tall from his prespective. Then while plundering for gold and charms and ofcourse making noise, they stirred a single surviving baby that started to cray and scream. Running over to the basket that the noise came from, they found a baby troll...that was the same size of them. the leader peers over the edge of the basket: "Wow. What beast is this?" "Sir!" barked one of the leaders leuitenants, McNiel. "Yes McNeil, what is it?" Responded the leader, looking over McNiel's shoulder, seeing three of his men drag in a giant boot. "Me gods, dat b'oot der be a giants b'oot. Me could fit I and me bruttah in der." The leuitenant addresses the leader "Lord McMannis, me'sa tinkin dat der in da basket...is a baby of da giants dat lived 'ere." "But dis 'baby' alreadah be bigga den me" Lord McMannis said looking back into the basket. Right then the baby troll stopped crying and looked back at McMannis, and smiled with a little giggle. With a sigh, McMannis decided to take this 'baby' back to the hidden kingdom with him. So finding a blanket of appropriate size, he had his men wrap up the troll, and his tiger Scruffer, picked up the buddle and carried it back to the kingdom with Lord McMannis on his back. After some years go by, the troll learned that he was named Zademah because that name was etched into the blanket that they brought him back in. Despite the fact that even as a child, Zad, was taller then his adoptive familly, he had no trouble living with them as thier kingdom was mostly outdoors. Zademah had some furniture custom made for him, but all else went well. By the time Zad had grown to his full height, McMannis only stood up to the trolls knee. Due to his size difference, Zad was able to help slay beasts for food that would last for days. He was also able to help build tall things faster and his extra strength accomplished much for the kingdom. Although he was extremly happy and well accepted by these people, Zademah knew that he was not one of them. So he asked McMannis to go for a walk with him one day, and while sitting on a cliff ledge, smoking thier pipes, McMannis started: "So mah boy, me don't need ta be magjical ta know sumteen be bodderin ya" "Well, no mattah what you say, me knows dat I am not one of you." "Aye, you not be. We neva claimed dat." "Den, who are you, and who am I?" "Me be McMannis, you be Zademah." McMannis smiled hoping this would be enough. Zademah stared with narrow eyes. "Okie mah boy, I'sa tell you more den me be lettin oot until now. Me and me bruttahs are not from dis land. We be from a land far enough away dat people ins dees lands neva even 'erd of us.." "What!? What people in dees lands? It all be me, you short ones and animals." McMannis looks to the ground with a sigh. " Ya see ma boy, der are lots of peopah here, diffent races and colours and shapes. But we have found oot ove'ah time dat dey are not all a nice peopah, and wit wat happeen tp us in da past, we no trust utters. Ya see even da short of them are biggah den us, and dey all want the pots of gold, enchanted charms and our magjick. And if word got oot on how simple ot was to take it all, we would be screwed, and not in a good way." "Me wish ta see it. De world choo hide from me." A deep hearted sigh from the short one. "Otay, but der be som tings ya gotta know. In our language our people are oftan called Kahnis, a derivative from our ancestors, Kahnislepur, if you hear any one mention dat name, don't let dem point at you or us. You may be safe from eet, but dat ees how dey steel our magjicks. Also, sum will try da look like us to trick you. One ting no one can fake is my sacred symbol passed down by me ancestors, dis here on me shirt." McMannis points to a gold inlaid symbol on his green shirt. "We call it a 'clover' de real one has four leaves and a stem, like choo hand. De fake ones onlah have tree leaves." McMannis says holding up three fingers. "den lets go see dis world." "okie, go walk around dat tree der and come back 'ere" With a confused look on Zademah's face he gets up and walks around the tree and returns to the cliff edge only to see it has become a edge of aa bank over a river. "Otay, w'ere did dat come from?" McMannis smiles "lets go swimming mah boy" After a log swim, Zad, McMannis and Scruffer the tiger arive at what is known Sen'jin village. "der be so many peopah here, and dey look like me." A troll walking by looks to Zademah and says "Jah mon, you be on a troll i'land, whchjoo e'cpect?" "Tr...troll?" says Zademah looking to McMannis sitting on Scruffers back. "Whachjoo be askin da kitty foh? He know nuttin, he a kitty. Shtay away from da voodoo mon." says the strange troll as he wonders off to his business again. Very confused Zad turns to McMannis. "Ya see me mah boy? Well dey can't. Part of our magjicks." Zademah looks around and while exploring these strange lands he continues to find other Kahnis living in this world as well. Though to this day he has only found one troll who might be able to see the Kahnis as well, and would know for sure if he wasn't half crazy and losing his marbles, which is why he works with him in his shop. Category:Characters